Because where there is a Valkyrie, there is a dragon
by Libertied Insanity
Summary: ... Because after seeing the dragon she wanted it. And Valkyrie was never one to let a little bit of fire and an unending fall get in her way. New cover! It was made as a 'look! I'm finally going to write with spellcheck' present :)
1. Chapter 1

**My words. **

**So. This is going to have no particular timeline or events that have happened in the books, but most stuff that happened in TDoTL happened but Val DID NOT run away, and so all the boring Danny parts never happened. Xena might be here though. But then... Oh well. **

**Btw, DeadGirl19, I fell asleep writing this, so that's why this is posted NOW instead of THEN. **

**Disclaimer: let's start at five pressups if you think I own this. Because I don't... Unless! No. Apparently that's not possible. So yeah. GIVE ME FIVE NOW! NOW! NOW! NOW! NOW!**

* * *

_Valkyrie Cain was sneaking around. Now, you might say that this is not that abnormal, and it isn't really. Just usually she's with her partner and best friend Skulduggery Pleasant. Heads up, this time she isn't. And the abnormal part of her sneaking around? Well, she's sneaking around her own home- which no one else is in!_

Val crouched and glanced, checking that no one was coming. She quickly took the key from her pocket and inserted it into the lock. Turning the piece of wrought iron, she flinched at the 'click' made when the lock opened. Taking the key from the lock, she scampered down the now revealed dark steps into the basement, and then into the caves. She wanted it, and everyone else would try to stop her. They couldn't! She had survived so many apocalypses, one of her own making!, and nothing would stop her from trying to manage this feat. In case she died she had left Skulduggery a note. She thought it was quite heartfelt.

Standing to attention, Val couldn't remember which way they had gone. She would just have to wander round until she found the pit. Then the girl ran up.

"Oh, hey Myosotis!" Valkyrie called out as she ran past. Blonde hair bypassing her face as she stopped, Myosotis Terra turned friendly green eyes on Val and bounded up to her. "Hey Val! Good to see you again! How are you? Notice anything different about me?" All this was said in one rushed breath of air. "You too!" Val gushed, her mission temporarily forgotten. "I'm fine, you? And... Yes! Your glasses, they're gone!" Weaving her dried-wheat hair into a braid, Myosotis grinned at her friend. "Great! I'm great, just had to run away from one of those cannibals... Ugh. And I don't even know why I'm down here- my orders were just 'go down to those Caves and run around until you notice anything suspicious. Then deal with it.' Seriously, what is that?! And yes! I got contacts! Do you like it? It's a lot easier to run around without worrying about them falling off or breaking when I get punched in the face!" Val tilted her head in alarm as she wondered if she would be ck sudered suspicious, but then smirked at her friend. "Your bosses must be so clever. Anyway, do you know the way to a bottomless pit that's around here somewhere..." Myosotis grinned at her weird friend, not bothering to question what she wanted with the pit. "Of course! Follow me and... Be quick! You'll attract monsters!" Val felt the vibrations in the air and a smile pulled at her mouth. "I already am! It's because I'm so gorgeous..." The two girls ran off in the opposite direction to the shambling zombie. "Wait!" Scapegrace whimpered. "Take me with you!"

"Here's the pit!" The duo were in a great mood, Val because she'd seen her friend again and because she was near to achieving her goal, Myosotis because this was the first (wanted) human contact she'd had in months, and it was with one of her greatest friends.

Val peered over the edge in glee. "Thanks so much, Sotis, I couldn't have done it without you!" The blonde grinned.

"I know. Here." She handed Val a braided piece of blonde hair. "It's mine, but you can wear it as a bracelet and then you'll always be able to remember me." Val gazed upon the bracelet in wonder. Myosotis did not give pieces of herself out to just anyone- her ability to go un-remembered was her skill, and if people could remember her she would be useless. A useless sorcerer was a travesty, and they didn't have much to do and so turned into knowledgeable mortals most of the time. "Bye!" The blonde said uncertainly. "See ya." Val looked up and grinned thankfully. "Wouldn't wanna be ya." Lifting a hand in a wave, Myosotis turned on her heel and ran off, her footsteps making no sound as she was swallowed into the darkness. As she ran out of sight Val felt a slight tugging at her mind, but then warmth spread up her arm from the bracelet and she knew exactly how she had gotten to this pit of wonder. Val leant forward over the edge of the cliff, staring into the shadowed depths of nature.

Then she let go of her worries, stood up, and jumped. Ans as Valkyrie Cain fell into unstoppable darkness, her other half found the note she had left and activated his façade so he could fake-glare at her.

* * *

**guess what she wants ;)**

**Re-upload or whatever it's called. Yeah... I spelt 'Myosotis' wrong by one letter... Grr -_-**


	2. Falling

LionsandTrolls: Yes! :p thanks for reviewing this story as well :)

DeadGirl19: Here is the dragon fic! Puff. There will be a Puff! You'll just have to wait and see how, though... ㈴0 I thought of her and was like, YES! Friend for Val that could come in useful! And then I realised that I'd spelt her name wrong when you reviewed, and went back to correct my mistake... -_-

* * *

I went to my grandparents and did not have any internet so... Late update, unhappy Insanity people!

Puff the magic dragon, lived by the sea, and frolick-

Disclaimer: HELP ME PEOPLE! HELP! THEY WANT ME TO STOP SINGING PUFF THE MAGIC DRAGON! Well I shan't! This may not belong to me, the song does not, but my Puffling does and HE WANTS TO BE SUNG TO!

* * *

Val was falling, but she wasn't out of control. She was most definitely in control... She just wasn't using any magic. Because her magic might attract the creature, and she didn't want to be in a race for life like last time. No, she would only use magic at the last possible moment, and even then she would use as little as possible. Which meant no light, and no deciding how fast she fell and which part of her body was facing downwards. Or how much she flipped over. No that she thought about it, this wasn't the greatest plan. In fact, it was one, quite possible the, worst plan that she had ever made. Even as Darquesse she had been more intelligent than this. Hello! The evil one herself cried happily in Val's mind. Val quickly constructed a wall between her thoughts and her evil persona. Her now irritatingly chirpy inner voice. Anyway. Valkyrie was scared, but she would never admit that. And the fact was partially due to the fact that if she opened her mouth she would scream. Skulduggery wasn't here, Myosotis wouldn't be able to hear her, Tanith was asleep, and everyone else she knew probably was as well. The fact was also helped into existence with the knowledge that if Val screamed, Gordon would most probably come and eat her. Not the nice Gordon either, instead the beautiful, fiery, dangerous, vicious, perfect, terrifying beast that was... A dragon… Valkyrie reigned in a delighted giggle. She would get the beast and she would tame it! It would be hers! An excited laugh burst out of the black haired, clothed and eyed girl. Then she gasped and stiffened her muscles until she looked like a human-shaped plank. What if the dragon had heard? That would be bad. She didn't know how to tame a dragon in the air! Bearing that in mind, she didn't know how to tame it on the ground either... Valkyrie suddenly had the thought that this might not have been the best idea. The she disregarded that thought- how could trying to get Gordon be a bad idea? It was a tremendous idea! Getting Gordon Op 1… Val congratulated herself on thinking up the amazing name in the air. She was amazing. She was so very amazing. Even as Darquesse she was amazing. Is this plan amazing? Of course it is, but it is also so very dangerous. It could harm her amazing self if it got out of hand!

As Valkyrie fell through the air she wondered- were the after affects of battle finally catching up to her and making her act in a totally irresponsible manner? Then she dismissed the thought- when had age ever been affected by anything? Apart from... It. The reflection. That she had killed! Mwahaha! Darquesse giggled dangerously. SHUT UP! Valkyrie screamed at her. Just because you let me come back in front and helped me kill the reflection does not mean that you are still allowed to impose upon my thoughts! Stupid true name. Always trying to take the spotlight.

Val was worried. She had been falling for ten minutes now, and there was no sign of Gordon. She wanted Gordon, though she planned to capture him on the ground, but he wasn't coming! Maybe she needed to make some noise? I thought we were going to get him on the ground? Darquesse commented dryly. Well, yeah, Val told her, but that was before I got bored. He's being very rude by not noticing me... She knew that Darquesse was laughing at her, but ignored that fact. She was worried about Gordon. He was supposed to be flying up to greet her, not staying in this lonely pit! Valkyrie screamed in the hopes of making him angry. Then she narrowed her eyes and glared because Gordon hadn't responded. Breathing deeply to taste the particles of air surrounding her, Val manipulated the molecules so they carried her through the air more quickly.

Far above her, Skulduggery Pleasant was holding tightly onto his hat as he fell swiftly in the hopes of rescuing his partner.

* * *

So... Worth the wait?


	3. Gordon

**LionsandTrolls: ****plleeeaasuure! **

**DeadGirl19****: you are dead, and a girl, and 19. I am sleepy. Sorry. Thanks! CHOOSE YOUR PUFF**

* * *

**Warning: this is going to be a rant.**

**IT IS SO UNFAIR! I mean, I get back from **_**no bloody internet for three whole days, **_**and then what does my oldest brother do? He goes and makes my parents so mad they turn off the bloody rooter for **_**four bloody days **_**because a different brother is going away and so doesn't need to rooter for anything, and apparently my addiction to ffnet is not important enough to warrant the internet being out back on, and if I get off ffnet for a couple of days it might be good?! This is really sad but, hello parents. **_**I cannot sleep because I have a bloody addiction to this and if I get off it I have to be let off slowly or I get rally tense and can't sleep! **_**WHY ARE YOU PUNISHING ME FOR MY BROTHER'S MISTAKES? HE REPENTS! And now I have to use a friend's internet to post chapters.**

* * *

**Sorry for all the bloody's, but I read a book with a lot of them in recently and what can I say... I speak like the characters from books. I literally pick up how they talk and speak like that. It really confuses my friends... Or at least it used too.**

* * *

**Disclaimer. 0: I do not believe that Derek Landy is restricted by what **_**his **_**parents or siblings do, so I am obviously not him. And so I cannot own these characters, or whatever. But I'm making up the plot so if you like it you best be bloody grateful. I am tired. Exuse my meanness, sorry, I apologise.**

* * *

Valkyrie was getting worried. Not about the fall- she had expected it to take a long time and she had some water and granola bars so she wouldn't die if it took too long- when she got halfway through she would start flying back up- but about Gordon not coming up to meet her. He had last time, so why not this time? Although... Last time Skulduggery and her had been using magic.

Valkyrie clicked the fingers on one hand while snapping the palm of the other against the air. The flame lit up the darkness and she could see the crevice that she was in was very big. In fact it was _huge_, Val thought as she increased her downward-speed. Her flame didn't even illuminate both sides it was so vast! And... She was hurtling downwards at quite a speed. The rock walls were rushing past so quickly that her eyes couldn't define any details. Valkyrie wasn't certain if that was good or bad. If she stopped right now she would possibly be crushed with the force of her sudden cease of movement, but it meant that she would find Gordon more quickly. Hmm. Maybe Darquesse would know. _Oh Dark Weasel? _She mind-called. _Come out of your corner and answer meeee! _Her royal-darkness answered sulkily.

_It is good. You get there swiftly, get a dragon, and you won't be crushed because I would heal you. Why won't you let me out? _Valkyrie sniffed haughtily.

_Why couldn't I heal myself, eh? _She said.

_Beceuase I am you. I am the improved version of you because I am you at your powerful core. Surface-you can't heal herself because she doesn't have the limitless power I do. Haha. _

_Bitch. Now I'm putting you back in your corner, _Val told her. Darquesse didn't protest, and was soon just a spectator to Valkyrie's endless fall once again.

She was soon brought back out again.

_I spy with my little eye... Something beginning with W. _Val grinned.

_Wall. _Darquesse observed.

_Huuuuh! _Val gasped in outrage. _Did you cheat?! Did you mind watch? _Darquesse wasn't very happy with Vpthe accusation.

_No I did not! Of course it is a bloody wall, what else begins with a W here? _Valkyrie agreed with this point, unhappy with losing her turn.

_I spy with my non-existant eye... Something beginning with H. _

_Umm... _Valkyrie didn't know this one. _Hair? _She asked.

_Nope, _Darquesse answered smugly. _Try again._

_Fine. Is it... Hal... Hi... He... Ha... Ho... Hr... I don't know, _she admitted sadly after trying all the combinations she could without getting an answer. _What is it?_ Darquesse refused to tell Val the answer.

_Nope. I'm going to keep that one for another day. Now, my turn again! I spy with my non-existant eye... Something beginning with F. _Valkyrie searched her mind for an answer. _Fingernails? Fingernail? Finger? Freckles? Fin? Fraternise? Frink? Frank? F- FIRE! _She mind-screamed. _Yep! Your turn, _Darquesse said happily before retreating to the dark, unobserved depths of Val's mind while the black-haired girl fangirled.

_OH MY BLOODY GOSH- IT'S _GORDON! _IT'S MY DRAGON! IS HE FLYING? AM I GOING TO DIE? NOPE, HE'S STAYING STILL! HE'S ON THE FLOOR! AHH-MY WORD! ERMAGODS. GORDON! GORDON HONEY, I'M COMING TO GET YOU! STAY! _Valkyrie rocketed towards the ground at breakneck speed- literally, if she kept this up she would break her neck while trying to stop- while the firey red blob in the distance grew unmistakebly larger.

"Gordon, sweetie?" Val asked the dragon uncertainly as she flew closer. "Look at me honey. Say hi to your new BF. Please be alive." The epic mass of the creature curled uncomfortably on the ground as he struggled to lift his head. Managing it, Gordon glared at Val and spit a blob of- lava?- at her. Slitted black eyes burned with rage that certainly filled the dragon to the core and spoke of his untrainable aspect. Valkyrie wasn't put off. "C'mon Beastie. Talk to me. Stay with me. You're going to be my new pet! My best friend! Just stay alive... For me?" The massive head flopped back onto the floor. Gordon's shield-big scales rustled nastily as he curled up and twisted around something. His treasure? Whatever it was, Val felt sure he would share it with her. They were best friends! Poor Skulduggery; now he was without a Val. But anyway, Gordon was unmistakably ill. He was a dull red- almost rusty- and Val was worried that he would die soon if her wasn't seen by a doctor... Vet? Valkyrie wondered if Kenspeckle could fix dragons... And then she remembered that Kenspeckle was dead. Sad. She had liked him. And she didn't trust Nye. He had tried his upmost best to kill her- it was kind of hard to!

Biting the head off one if her granola bars, Val composed a plan of how she would gain the dragons trust and so help him. "Granola bar?" She asked him. He growled threateningly. "No? Okay, okay." And just like that her plan was ruined. Damn. Val let her flame go out and rose into the air a bit, hovering with a small, continuous burst of magic.

Gordon gave a massive shudder and was still. Valkyrie immediately dropped herself to the floor and ran up to Gordon's head in panic. "No! Oh dear, no! You can't die!" Gordon's eyes stayed closed in rebellion. Valkyrie stared running around in a panic. "Gordon! Oh no, sweetie! But... You're the last dragon! You _have _to live! And I love you! Please…" she asked. "Please." But the dragon was dead. Valkyrie started sobbing.

Climbing up Gordon's snout, eye ridges, head and onto his neck and then shoulders was an ordeal, and one Valkyrie partook while her eyes were clouded with tears. Her dragon was dead.

Life would never be the same again. Valkyrie reached for a firm grip on a scale.

She would never recover from this agonising failure.

Reaching for one of the dragons spines, Val slipped. A startled scream was torn from her throat as she fell. Tumbling down the massive flank of Gordon, Valkyrie knew that without her protective clothing her skin would have been ripped to shreds by now. Bruising and battering her tired body, Gordon's scales poked and scratched the girl's skin.

She would never recover from this agonising failure.

Hooking her arm around a claw, Val steadied hersef while realising that the claw was nearly bigger than her. And... _Why was the paw now on the outside? _Val opened her eyes and gazed around her. She noted the large cluster of 3D ovals, the soft sand which she was standing on, the fading heat that had barely been there before of Gordon's body.

That was when Valkyrie realised what she was standing in. She looked around again in wonder- _was she really here?_

Skulduggery Pleasant to was bored. He flicked his flame on and off as he made himself sly downwards quickly, but it wasn't very amusing. _... Hello. _He spoke to Lord Vile. Lord... Even as an evil person he still chose a worthy name. _I did, didn't I. V_ile responded.

_Wasn't talking to you. _Skulduggery glared.

_I wasn't talking to you either. I was talking to my hat._

_Exuse me? _Skulduggery raised a gloved hand to his favourite purple-ribboned hat.

_You heard what I said, _Vile told him. _She prefers me over you. Ha._

Skulduggery felt his legendary anger rising. _No she does _NOT!

* * *

**Like it? It's long! And it's got a rant... Yeah. The revuew replies were written when I **_**actually had internet again **_**and so are not written in an annoyed fashion. Grr. **

**I still love my reviewers, don't ever stop! It's not your fault, and if you leave I will stalk your stories and write you really long reviews so you come back -_- **

**Mwahahaaa. ;)**

* * *

_**READ THIS AND TALK TO ME!**_

_**You get to choose a dragon... Make one up.**_

_**Who's character is it? (Has to be from the books, give me more than one)**_

_**What is the personality?**_

_**What colour?**_

_**Eyes? spines?**_

_**Gender?**_

_**Any other things you want to add.**_


	4. I am so sorry, but I had to do this

Valkyrie may be insane at the moment, but she wasn't stupid. She knew what the ovals were. "Oh my _gosh_." They were...

* * *

Oh

My

Gosh.

Ohmygosh

Ohmygollyfish!

THEY'RE EGGS!

MWAHAHAHAHAAAA! YOU BELIEVED THAT THIS WAS A CHAPTER! HEHEHEHEHE!

**Make up your dragons still, and whose characters they are, and if Skulduggery should be given Gordon.**


	5. Banter and Help

_**LionsandTrolls**_**: ****Bonglu: cool name! Would you be okay with him/her being coppery-gold and Anton-ish, or really easy to ignite? I need to see where this goes! And if you want, choose a character! The ones now taken are at the bottom.**

_**DeadGirl19**_**: ****Puffarella. For a male. I could understand something like 'Puffles', or even 'Puffin', but Puffarella (very feminine) takes your madness to a whole new level! ;) I'll see what I can do! And thanks! :0 you have given me an idea for this story now. Which can happen very easily, because I have no plan. Seriously, whenever I update I literally just wrote it out with a random idea in my head. You could probably dictate what happens. **

**I shall bear... Bare... Baere the hint in mind. Hey- Skulduggery could get Gordon. Oh my word- if Gordon is burnt we could have a skeleton dragon!**

**I wasn't even going to do it to start off with and then… then I got hyper. From water. CHAPTEEERR!**

_**Tanithsauraus Rex:**_ **first of, I love your name. It is amazing. Second, ****LOOK PEOPLE! THIS PERSON HERE REVIEWED AND NO STUPID I'M-GOING-TO-PRETEND-SHE-DIDN'T THING CAN STOP ME TELLING THE WORLD**_**! **_**;) thanks for the review!**

_**China Sorrows 400:**_ **coming right up! He's sort of going to be the father of the dragons, though... Should China and him have had a relationship before** **he was turned****?**

_**China Sorrows Worshipper:**_ **of course your dragon will be picked! He sounds amazing! I hope you like what I'm going to do with him. **

_**berah cubecars:**_ **mwah. Ha. Ha. Ha. Haa. ;)**

_**MehScrewIt:**_ **again: mwah. Ha. Ha. Haa. Glad it was making you happy! :p**

* * *

_**Um, guys... I'm sorry for last chapter. I just thought of how hilarious it would be. It was amazing! :p **_

_**Please don't do it to me.**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I doubt that Derek Landy could be so mean as to do what I did to you so I don't own anything. Actually, he is that mean. Hmm. I'm just going to go and check my birth certificate. "MUM!"**_

* * *

Valkyrie may be insane at the moment, but she wasn't stupid. She knew what the ovals were. "Oh my _gosh_." She gasped, trailing her hand up Gordon's foreleg to rub at her eyes gently. Oh my gosh. Darquesse started trying to put bounds on their unstoppable joy. _Midnight blue shimmering, white with speckled gold, copper-gold, white-blue dark blue spots, green-blue-silver, russet blending to black... _Valkyrie stared in wonder as Darquesse listed the colour of the eggs. The eggs. The _eggs. _The shells which contained little baby dragons. That was when she started hyperventilating.

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh," she muttered, falling to her knees and rocking herself- keeping a good view of the eggs.

Val didn't know how long she had been sitting there, rocking herself in ecstasy, but she knew that it had to be a long time because she know heard her favourite voice _ever. _It was so velvety, and Valkyrie l- "Valkyrie?" The voice interrupted her thoughts. "Where _are _you. If you died in sorrow because Gordon's dead, I'll kill you." Val sniffled in joyous tears. "I'm over here." Skulduggery stopped and stared. "Valkyrie Cain... You cannot be _inside _the dragon. It is impossible. I will not allow it." Val grinned in joy.

"Skulduggery!"

"Um." He responded, and Val heard the umnsurity in his voice. "If you got yourself stuck in a dragon I'm not talking to you." Valkyrie pouted.

"Why would you be as mean as to go and do that? Anyway, I'm not stuck in Gordon... I'm stuck on the other side of him. But I am so happy I am!" Val felt the rush of particles compensating for Skulduggery gathering some for him to launch himself over Gordon and reach her.

"Good. If you were stuck I would have to rescue you. Gladys is already traumatised enough." Valkyrie frowned- who was this Gladys? Then she released. "Hi Gladys!" She called to Skulduggery's favourite hat. "Was Lord Vile pretending you preferred him to Skulduggery again?"

Skulduggery landed beside her clutching his hat. "You know me very well." He stated. "I'm not sure I like it." Valkyrie gave a soft breath of laughter before pointing at the eggs. "_Look," _she murmured. "Aren't they wonderful?"

Skulduggery looked despairingly towards what his partner was pointing at to start with, but then he took a double take. Dragon eggs! He gazed at them in wonder. "So... They aren't as unusual after all." Val nodded wordlessly. "We have to take them back. Give them too... Too... The Dead Men! Tanith! Maybe even others." Skulduggery nodded. "First we have to get them up there, though. And our magic will not be enough. I'm calling China," he told her. Val sulked. "Oh no, don't sulk! You're too pretty to waste your face on such a despicable expression." Val looked at him coldly.

"Why so I get the feeling that your suaveness has not saved you from using the 'lowest form of wit'?" Skulduggery tilted his head at her. "I think we should go and try to get those dragon eggs now." Val skipped excitedly.

The eggs were in a massive burrow in the sand gathered around them, and they were radiating heat. They were also tiny, considering the size of Gordon. "Some are as big as my finger to elbow," Val observed. "Do you think they'll grow? Because some are the length of my forearm instead." Skulduggery looked at her.

"That made no sense. If you're my partner you must have at least a little eloquence around you." Val glared at him while trying to lift up an egg. "I have some. I just don't use it very often. I'm the beauty, you're the brains." Skulduggery nodded his head.

"I'm too clever to die and you're too pretty. That _is_ what I said, isn't it." Val tried using a combination of her magic and muscle to lift an egg to no avail. "Skulduggery?" He was beside her in an instant, trying to lift the egg. It didn't work. "It seems that magic does not work on them because they live here and have the same characteristics of the other creatures, and it seems that my muscle is not enough to help lift the eggs." Valkyrie voiced the thought that Skulduggery would never say. "We need help."

* * *

China and her brother were having a tea party when the phone ringed. Bliss put a hand into his pocket and pulled out the first of many phones.

"Yes?" The voice on the other line talked rapidly. China couldn't hear it properly. "I do not know how you managed it. Fine, I will help. Send me your location- do you realise how lucky you are that your phones still work?" He hung up and got a beep that notified him of a message. Bliss looked up to find his sister staring at him with glacier-blue eyes. His own icy ones were annoyed. "Skulduggery and Valkyrie," she assumed. Bliss nodded once and stood up. China's phone didn't ring. Bliss took his folded jacket off the chair and put it on. No sound pierced the air. Bliss took a final drink of his tea then nodded at his sister. "Are you going to come and help, or stay here?" China smoothed her mint-green blouse down. "I am not going to come running. They will have to ask."

Bliss inclined his head and started towards the door. His footsteps echoed gently. Bliss paused at the door to open it. A shrill whine came from China's phone. "An annoying noise to remind me of how irritating those two are," she explained as she waited for the third ring. "Yes?" She answered. Valkyrie responded. "Very well. What I do for you. Location? Very good" she said as her phone made a creepy sci-fi noise. "I will be with you shortly. My brother as well. Yes, I will see you soon." China rose from her glass table elegantly. "They are so very bothersome."

* * *

**Make up you dragons still, and whose characters they are, and if Skulduggery should be given Gordon.**

**Saracen, China, Bliss and Tanith are taken. And whomever LionsandTrolls wants.**


	6. Talek unveiled

_**I love you all so much! You stayed with me even after I went and pulled that hideous trick on you all! And that even made more of you read this! Cookies and a chapter! **_

_**China sorrows worshipper:**_ _**;) I love playing with my little munchkins... Pleasant and Cain. WE ARE DETECTIVES! Skittles. I want skittles. GIVE INSANITY THE SKITTLEEEEEESSSSS!**_

_**Tanithsaraus Rex:**_ _**thank you :p My midgets are dancing nicely, are they not? ;)**_

_**LionsandTrolls:**_ _**sadly, Vile can't get his own dragon, so it'll havetp to be Ghastly's. I love your idea though! I WILL BITE EVERYONE NOW! MWAHAHA! BROTHEEERRRRS? TEN SECONDS HEADSTART! Sassy Lord Vile is epic- I love yours!- so I will try my utmost best 8)**_

_**Lightening Sparks:**_ _**thanks :) I thought that she needed a bit of character, and she was in the tunnels before so... There we go! YAY! Stomp on people...! I think that... ERSKINE SHALL BE STOMPED ONOM HEREONAFTER! :p Inner dialogue is amazing... Fletcher's dragon sounds wonderful. I can't believe that I'm letting him have one, but go Fletcher Jr! You have just given me an amazing idea for Skulduggery's dragon- thank you! Val will have Gordon :) **_

_**DeadGirl19:**_ _**:p did I really write them well? Be honest, because I'm not sure I did. Val's gone loopy, so OOC I'd fine for her, but Skulduggery is hopefully the same skeleton. I love that. I love that! I love your outburst! Go poshness! I'm never changing it. Puffarella is adorable! I love it. Ah, Saracen is whatever he wants to be. I love him. My tortoise just pooped. The idea is wonderful! And it fits in with what I'm (sort of) now planning! I AM TITAAAAANNNIIIIIUUUMMM! Umm... Singing of Puff the magic dragon may occur in this chapter... Come back to usssssss...**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **_**Puff the magic dragon... Lived by the sea... In a land named HONER LEE! WE WILL DANCE FOREVER MORE IN THE RANDOM MISTS OF OUR IMAGINATIONS WHILE WE WISH THAT WE OWNED SKULDUGGERY PLEASANT!**

* * *

"I've called Sexter, Ghastly, Anton, China and Fletcher. You?" Val asked Skulduggery as she finished her last call.

"Donegan, Gracious, Bliss, Tanith, Erskine and Myosotis. I thought that she would like an update on how you're doing." Val looked at Skulduggery weirdly ?

"How do you know that I saw Myosotis?" She questioned. Skulduggery looked at her in amusement. Now was his chance to say it! "I know things." Ah, yes. That was just as satisfactory as he'd thought it would be. Then Lord Vile had to but in. _Nice work, chappie. _Skulduggery nearly screamed in shock. _What the _hell _is wrong with you? YOU SCARED GLADYS! _

_Ooh, _Vile commented. _Pulling out the 'H' word are we? Nah, Gladys wasn't scared. She planned this with me! _

Skulduggery started sulking. _Aww,_ Vile smirked. _Poor wittle Skwuwy gonna cwwwwyyyy?_

_"_Skulduggery... What's wrong?" Val asked as she watched her partner's head go down a bit and tilt unhappily for no apparent reason. _Lord Vile. _Darquesse noted.

"Lord Vile?"

_Oh, well done my dear. _Darquesse deadpanned. _You got a indefinite conclusion from my definite fact. Aren't you clever? _Valkyrie masked her negative reaction and raised an eyebrow and stared at Skulduggery. He looked back at her sulkily. "Yes."

"Ah. Well, why don't w-". Valkyrie whipped round, her hair flying out as she spun. Skulduggery ran up beside her, taking out his gum and loading it as he ran so by the time he reached her it was ready to fire. The shaking of the earth didn't stop- instead it grew louder and it vibrated Val's ears and made Skulduggery's bones rattle.

"What dou you think it is?" Val called over the pounding. Skulduggery just shook his head and manipulated the air so his hat stayed on. His jacket whipped around his thin frame though. Valkyrie's own clothes were twisting around her, and her hair sent tendrils that slapped her face and annoyed her. She manipulated the air as well- but it was harder to than it had ever been before.

As Val realised this, the source of the sound walked out the cliff edge in front of them. It was a massive dragon.

Deep blue scales wandered up the dragons body, leading towards **s**himmering **s**ilver **s**pines that stretched from its long neck down to the tip of its long tail. As Val stared at the dragon that was wandering elegantly towards them her eyes slipped up to meet his. Ivy green orbs glinted dangerously before dialeting. The dragons paws glinted as it unsheathed silver claws, and it started loping towards the frightened duo.

"Valkyrie..." Skulduggery said, putting his gun away.

"Yes, dear partner?" Val asked as she got ready to turn and run.

"I believe that this would be an adequate time to advance in reverse. What is your hypothesis?"

"I believe that the statement that you just provided is entirely truthful. Shall we run?"

Skulduggery tilted his head at her as they pivoted away from the incoming beast. "We shall."

Skulduggery and Valkyrie ran- tactically advanced in reverse.

The two ran through the twisting maze of the tunnels without any clue of where they were going. They knew that the dragon had stopped chasing them as soon as they had left the eggs behind, but they also knew that they shouldn't stop running. Any nature of creatures could live down here.

And so they ran. They ran until Val's muscles burned and Skulduggery felt tired. They ran until the walls span. They ran until they saw a light.

The duo clutched each others arms as they ran forwards, muscles clenching and making them know that this was the last effort.

When they finally made it to the end of the tunnel, Val was astonished. Skulduggery tilted his head and for once had no words with which to speak.

Stepping onto dewy green grass, Val saw how soft it was. Then she let her gaze wander down the hill, saw how it was gently surrounded in mist. Heard the gentle lapping of waves against the shore. Saw the dragon flying high above them.

Leading the way into the Earth's garden, Valkyrie started singing softly. "_Puff the magic dragon, lived by the sea. And frolicked in the autumn mists in a land named Honer Lee..."_ Skulduggery took up the song in wonder as he looked around_. _They were in paradise.

* * *

Dexter and Saracen were talking happily when they reached the edge of the pit. There they realised that they had not thought things through. Neither of them had Elemental powers... They couldn't get down with magic. Looking at each other sheepishly, the pair started walking off when they heard the cultured voice of China Sorrows. "So they called the rabble out as well, did they? Hmm. And you have no way of getting down, do you." Saracen interrupted her as he learnt something.

"Actually, we do now. Thank you!" China glared at him icily.

"I may not help you now that you have disregarded my authority with _interruptions," _she felt a hand on her arm. "And yet it seems that we will be in need of you chimpanzees, and my brother wishes for my helping of you. Since we are in the term of accepting ones not unreasonable demands, I will help you. You will be indebted to me." She spoke coldy and the jokers mock-shivered. China clenched her perfect jaw slightly.

"Give me your arm," she told Dexter. He gulped nervously as he saw her sharp pen swirling over her skin and making runes. "It will only hurt a little." She smiled sourly.

* * *

_**In this chapter we thank China Sorrows 400 for her dragonic creation**_

* * *

_**In this chapter you should be glad that I made myself write it when I was NOT sleep deprived because I wanted to write things like this when I was: **_

The earth didn't stop- instead it grew louder and it vibrated Val's ears and made Skulduggery wish that he could take therapy.

_**Screw that- I WAS SLEEP DEPRIVED!**_

* * *

**I have a busy couple of weeks soon, so I'll be even worse at updating than usual. You may start the throwing of the tomatoes ;)**

* * *

**I read a fanfic and thought that it said 'review and sleep' instead of what it actually said... I think delusions are bad... Ah, whatever. Being in love with a fictional character is worse!**

* * *

_**YOU CAN NOW MAKE UP A SECOND DRAGON! **_

**Anton, Dexter, Erskine, and maybe some others are still free. **

**Fletcher, Val, Skulduggery, China, Bliss, Ghastly, Tanith, Saracen are definitely taken. Is that all? First person to pick someone gets the person, so if you've already reviewed wanting someone that I've forgotten about (so sorry) you'll get them still!**


	7. Honah Lee

_Hi guys... *waves sheepishly* how are you all... NO! NOOO! NOT THE TOMATOES!_

_Guys, I love you; I truly do. I just can't be with you right now. Because I am dead. I do not know why I have revised so much for tests that are not even GCSE'S or mocks. They are mock-mocks. WHY?! And so I wrote this whilst really tired because you all reviewed and were brilliant people. Grr -_+_

* * *

_**Squishy:**__**! **_**Dragons are so amazing. I agree with you! I am going to have to make a word document just for the dragons so I know what they're all like... :3 I love Anton. Since I can't have Dexter, Anton is miiinnneee. I WILL WAGE WAR ON YOU IF YOU DISAGREE! I DO NOT KNOW HOW, BUT I KNOW WHERE AND WHY! ;)**

_**LionsandTrolls:**_ **China will never show us how she feels… she'll just fall in love soon. And not with Skulduggery this time! And you'll see it because I'll be that creepy person in the room writing everything down. Mwahaha! You're amazing, I'm amazing, the world is round: the facts of life ;) I adore Gladys. I wish I had made her up before... Vile to da **_**sazz! **_**Or Bike to the sass. Whichever ;)**

_**MehScrewIt:**_ **thank you! :3 I love Gladys too! The dragon… if you think of one at any point, I'll put it in. A bad guy can steal an egg, because you have reviewed and so you will either (embarrassingly) get a chapter dedicated to you, or you'll have a dragon. I don't mind either way ;)**

_**Tanithsaurus Rex:**_ _**ACCOUNT: YAY! NOW I SHALL PM YOUUUU! AND SHARE MADNESS INTO THE WOOORLD!**_

_**Lightening Sparks:**_ _**Gordon's not dead anymore. I I just released how to make that so. :) Glad you like it! Dragons are going in!**_

_**Bespoke Tailer's:**_ _**HELLO! Thank you! Your name is amazing. I miss Ghastly :( Sorry for the late update, I had a load of tests going on and had no time to do anything but review some fics. **_

_**DeadGirl19:**_ _**WELCOME BACKK! Thank yoouuuu! ... No? OKAY! OKAY, HE IS! Titanium! I will now do that one because the other one which I have been working on for weeks is not going very well ^^ I can't do it :0 Actually, I can, but it's hard and I have to revise a lot.**_

_**Disclaimer: ffnet... If I was an author, I would write fanfics about my story on ffnet to change things that I wrote in the actual books, but I'm strange. However weird le Golden God is, I don't think he's that strange. Adding to that point- he. Guy. I'm female. It's a- ummm… anatomically? Ah well. It's anatomically impossible for me to be a guy. Sorry people, keep those press ups coming.**_

_**I've made the word document!**_

_**We are here today to finally read Insanity's update. She is sorry for the late chapter, but tests and revision do that to a person. She hopes you enjoy this one though!**_

_**~ Insanity.**_

* * *

Valkyrie was skipping down the rolling hills to the sea singing _Puff the Magic Dragon _while Skulduggery trailed behind looking amazed and clutching Gladys to his bony chest. "It's... Amazing" he said wondrously. "We belong here." Val glanced at him over her shoulder as she tied a rose into her hair. "Of course we do. But we'll need to go back. The eggs." Skulduggery felt himself nodding as he tracked a mustard yellow dragon's flight path across the sky. "Yes... Of course. What are you singing?" He asked. Valkyrie halted and tensed visibly.

"Excuse me?" She asked coldly. Skulduggery started backing away from her.

"What?" He asked as she tilted her head creepily. "What did I say?" Valkyrie glared.

"Skulduggery," she said. "Did you know that the sparrow flies south for the winter?" Skulduggery's eyes tried to widen. That was when Val punched him. With an _oof _he twirled and fell. Val wriggled her fingers. Skulduggery looked up at her. "I do not like how good you have gotten at punching. Some may say that you are a violent child Miss Cain." Valkyrie grinned at him.

"Well, I'm not a child, so I don't have to worry about that." Skulduggery agreed. Valkyrie continued. "And anyway, I was taught by you. I was taught to be suave, charming, intelligent, stylish and smooth, but never civilised. Skulduggery, we don't do civilised." Skulduggery tilted his head at her. "I did teach you all those things, true. But the days when you were a naïve child who looked up too and adored me... I want them back." Val glared at the skeleton.

"I _never _looked up to you. The first time we met properly I stole your hat. I was a clever child…" Skulduggery glared at the statement. Then he looked embarrassed when Val skipped off again singing _Puff the Magic Dragon._

Following her with Gladys tucked protectively against his chest, Skulduggery found that the annoying rhymes and rhythm of the song was finding its way into his bones. He loved Frank Sinatra, but this song was addictive. And so he started singing along with Val.

The duo wandered around Honah Lee for a while before deciding to go back. That was when they realised they were lost. "This is your fault," Skulduggery told Val. "I'm far too clever to get lost." Glaring at the skeleton, Valkyrie felt a weird rush of affection for him. A massive pink dragon flew over their heads.

"Is not." She replied.

"Is too!"

"Not."

"Too."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"No- you mastermind!" Skulduggery realised. Val smirked. "Ha. Now, how do we get out of here?" Skulduggery tilted his skull. "I will leave this one for you to figure out," he said cleverly; disguising his confusion. "You don't know, do you." Val stated. After looking at one another for a while they started walking. The grass was soft and springy and lush, the water clear, the temperature hot and Val realised that this truly was Honah Lee.

It was perfect. And Skulduggery was with her still. Darquesse and Lord Vile were contained, annoying _Hey! _voices in their heads, not everyone hated the duo, and they were about to game dragons... When the found them again.

Val looked at Skulduggery and he tilted his head in a grin at her. She smiled back. "Until the end. We did it, Skulduggery. We finished it. And we're still together." A façade rippled over his skull and smirked at her. "Of course we did. I'm too intelligent to die, and you're too pretty." And with that statement Valkyrie knew that their friendship was as solid as before the war, and that made her oh-so-very glas.

* * *

"_Ow ow ow ow OW!" Saracen hopped around for no reason while he nursed his injured hand. Dexter looked at him in amusement as he he'd his own hand out and let China draw the runes on it. It hurt, but not so much that he couldn't handle it. Saracen was getting soft, he thought looking at his friends belly. Dexter decided to change that. _

_China finished Bliss's runes and was ready to lead the way down when more of the Dead Men and friends of the duo arrived. Ghastly and Tanith had mussed hair and were flushed- not because of the running! Anton was perfectly presented as usual and had a strange contraption that appeared to fit onto his back like wings so he could somewhat glide, and Erskine was bumbling along with an annoyed Myosotis holding the other end of a leash that was attached to the Grand Mage's child-holder thing. It was a good thing she was as Erskine fell into the chasm. Heaving on the lead, Anton moved over to her quickly and helped. Myosotis glanced at him gratefully. "Thank you, Anton." She said. Anton frowned. "How did you know my name?" He asked as he let Ghastly come over and reprimand Erskine. The girl grinned cheerfully. "Skulduggery told me all about you! And we met a few times..." She added guiltily. Anton frowned. They he remembered. "Myosotis? I have not seen you in ages! How are you?" Myosotis looked pleased. "I'm fine! You're still running the !midnight Hotel?" She asked. Anton looked at her weirdly as China drew symbols on him at the request of her brother. "No… it was broken when Darquesse came to be." Myosotis frowned as the helpers stepped off the cliff so float down. "What do you mean Darquesse?" Erskine glared at her. "Darquesse- the end of the world!" Myosotis looked confused._

_That was when the Dead Men and co realized that she knew nothing about the war._

* * *

_**YOU CAN MAKE UP A SECOND DRAGON! **_

**Erskine and maybe some others are still free. Including some bad guys.**

**Fletcher, Val, Skulduggery, China, Bliss, Ghastly, Tanith, Saracen, Anton and Dexter. are definitely**** taken. Is that all? First person to pick someone gets the person. If you've already reviewed wanting someone that I've forgotten about (so sorry) you'll get them still! Just tell me.**

* * *

_It's short. I have exams. YOU KNOW WHY IT IS SHORT. _

_Courtesy of DeadGirl19, some song lyrics:_

_"And first I was afraid, I was petrified  
Kept thinking I could not puff without the fireflies"_

Guess the songs used in the making of this product ;)


	8. The Caterpillar

**I AM BURNT! I AM B**_**URNT. **_**BY A FRICKING **_**BROWNIE**_**. **_**TWICE! **__**WHHHHYYYYYY.**_

_**Brownies for a friends birthday,**_

_**And Cake for my mum's,**_

_**Cookies 'cos I promised them,**_

_**What is wrong with me? **_

_**All of this is true. Yada yada yadoo.**_

* * *

_**berahcubecars:**_ **I've now got conflicting reviews about this being a Valduggery! I've put up a poll to see what most people think- I don't mind either way so I want the majority vote. Sorry if it does become one- but it wouldn't be fast anyway so it'd just be Valduggery friendship a lot. **

_**Tanithsaurus Rex:**_ _**Never heard that expression before! Thanks :3 I don't mind- your dragon! And she sound adorable. Definately one of my favourites! I've finished the tests now! Now I have to be hyper enough to actually post chapters! ;)**_

_**Toolazytologin/LionsandTrolls:**_ **I know you're in there. You can do it! You **_**can **_**log in! Lol :3 But no, you haven't reviewed this one yet ;) Headache: bad. And now you've given me one. -_- Eyesight: I know what you mean. But don't ever stop FFnet! We love you here! You got two of them. You got the two not really well known ones. You missed out I will Survive. **_**How?! **_**That's just amazing! ;p But you get cookies for two right! (::) COOKIES THAT MAY OR MAY NOT BE MY POISONED BATCH! At least they aren't the killer brownies -_- **

_**DeadGirl19:**_ **? never. ? NO! NO FARMYARDDEADGIRL19, YOU **_**STAY **_**WITH YOUR DEXTER! YOU **_**STAY! **_**Squishy wants Anton as well and you already have Dexter. You have them both in lots of your chapters... How do you cope?! ;) Not for long? Seems like a threat :0 AND YOOOU WITH YOOOUUURRRSSS! Yay! Someone else has asked for this not to be a Valduggery. I made a poll! A Polly poll poll. Vote! I was hoping that you would not have to murder anyone ;) No no, I'm sure you are a genius really ;) ALLITERATION MONSTER IS COMING TO TOWN! WHOOO! She sounds epic! I don't even know anymore. Have a cookie instead! (::)**

_**MehScrewIt:**_ **YOU DON'T KNOW ABOUT PUFF?! GO LOOK HIM UP! GO LOOK HIM UP, MEH! YouTube;Puff The Magic Dragon. Get addicted to Puff! It's so annoying. So I put in in here as working! Yay! ¡Hola, Tuck! Nice dragon! I think that's it as well. Thank yooouuu :3 Have a cookie. (::)**

_**mysteryHuntress: **_**NEWBIE ON DRAGON! HAVE A COOKIE! (::) HAVE ANOTHER COOKIE! (::) Lol :3 It's weird. It is most definately weird. I'm an random person. My name has Insanity and freedom in it. It basically says freed insanity. It means my Insanity is free to do whatever it wants on this site. **_**Beware the madness ;)**_ **but thank you!**

_**Squishy: **_**random question- are you squishy? In real life? **_**Are you a Squishy person? **_**If you don't want to, don't answer that. I'm quite mad at the moment. More so than usual. Anton? But DeadGirl19 gets Dexter, and you get... To be Squishy? So **_**I**_ **should get Anton! ?**

* * *

**Look! ****It didn't take me as long to update as last time! ^.^**

* * *

_**We thank Lightening Sparks for her dragons this chapter.**_

* * *

"Skulduggery," Val moaned. "Skulduggery. Skulduggery, I'm booorrrreeeedddd. I'm bored, Skul. Skul. Skul. Skully. I'm so boorrreedd. Sku-"

"Stop!" Skulduggery shouted. "Please stop. Please." Valkyrie smirked. "Five minutes ago you said that it didn't annoy you. Are you retracting that statement?" Skulduggery glared at her as well as he could.

"Five minutes ago you were ten minutes into annoying me. No, I am not retracting that statement. As you know, retracting a statement is a form of retreating. And I do not retreat. _We _do not retreat. We advance in reverse, my dear Valkyrie." Valkyrie rolled her eyes.

"I think that dragon's going to try and eat us," she commented, pointing at a giant, bright yellow dragon that was running towards them. Skulduggery looked in the same direction and tilted his head. "I do believe you're right. Now might be a good place for a tactical advance-in-reverse." Blinking slowly, Val decided to nod.

"You may be correct. Would you like to fly or run?" Skulduggery held out his arms. Grinning, Valkyrie let him wrap them round her as they flew into the air. Sure, she adored her epic new light-power thing, but flying was _awesome. _And now only Skulduggery had mastered the skill and was able to use it, she thought, glaring. Stupid skeleton.

"Oh no," Skulduggery commented. "It appears that there is a dragon in front of us as well." Valkyrie had been staring at the massive yellow dragon with her chin resting on Skulduggery's shoulder, but now she twisted to see in front of them.

A small dragon was frantically beating its wings so it would stay flying while its pink and orange body writhed through the air. It was a wyvern-type dragon. It looked like a flying caterpillar. Valkyrie idly wondered if it would morph into a butterfly-dragon at some point. Maybe then its wings would be big enough!

Back to the point- unless Skulduggery turned to the side they would just fly into one of the dragons.

It was probably a bad thing that Skulduggery was feeling lazy. He kept flying towards the caterpillar dragon. "Skulduggery," Val yawned, resting her chin on his shoulder again and tapping his back tiredly. "Is this a plan?" She felt Skulduggery nod.

"It's all a plan. If we keep flying the dragon will get scared and fall out of our path." Valkyrie nodded.

"Nice plan." _You're falling asleep. _Darquesse said. Valkyrie smiled at her. Then Darquesse yelled at Val. _WHY ARE YOU FALLING ASLEEP WHEN YOU COULD BE ABOUT TO DIE?! _Pouting, Valkyrie ignored Val. _Are you _pouting? _You're pouting, aren't you! _Darquesse laughed. Valkyrie started sulking and dozed off.

_"So what you mean in that Valkyrie, whom I just helped through the tunnels to this pit, has gone certifiably insane because she killed a load of people even though she couldn't help it as her inhuman True Self- which Skulduggery once called her mood swing or her as its mood swing- went loopy. And once she managed to stop it everyone but Skulduggery thought that she would leave because everyone avoided her. But instead she came down here to do... What exactly?"_

_The Dead Men, the siblings, the sword lady, and now even Fletcher, had been nodding along till that point. That was when they stopped and looked confused._

_"Well..." Tanith started. "She _had _been going in about Gordon-not-Gordon and wanting to get him." Fletcher nodded excitedly. _

_"She kept asking if I'd ever been near a giant crack- likw this one!- in these caverns!" The Dead Men grinned. Saracen, now recovered from his 'ordeal' spoke up after sharing a glance with Dexter. _

_"And Skulduggery mentioned Val being infatuated with a 'giant fire breathing lizard flapping its beastly wings at us after I, having been unconscious because of a vile tentacle monster, was deeply tired but had to muster my incredible strength to leave my hat-' R.I.P. Penelope-" Bowing their heads, the Dead Men touched their fingers to their brows. "'And fly us out of there, because Valkyrie, being utterly useless, was screaming in my ear about how I needed to wake up or we'd die. And then she... Fangirled about the dragon!' So we're guessing it's a dragon they've found," he affirmed, seeing the slight nods from his team mates as he silently asked their opinions. The Dead Men still worked as well as ever. Even though Skulduggery was their usual spokes person- when he had been dead Saracen had taken over anyway! _

_Myosotis nodded. "So while this has been happening I was forgotten?" Bliss looked at her. The Dead Men avoided eye contact. China and Tanith finally agreed on one thing. "Myosotis," China said._

_"Sorry, Mayo," Tanith smiled gently._

_"We had no idea you existed." They finished. Then China and Tanith- Chinith!- looked at each other. China raised one regal brow whilst Tanith cocked a hip and arched an eyebrow. "Damn. That can _never _happen again." China nodded. "Never."_

* * *

**Yes. I have just realised that Val now has light-power and is an elemental and I've probably put her having Necromancy somewhere. She has to be able to fly so... I don't know. She has both? Or should I edit this chapter later?**

* * *

**Also- VISIT MY POLL ON THIS FIC! I don't know what to do. And doing- **_**no, DeadGirl19, not **__**doing-**_ **it would be easier than going 'and they've said this, one! And they've said that, boom! But they said this Oo' and eventually forgetting. So... Give Polly some looove!**

* * *

_Instead of a Second Dragon, give me some of a plot! Because otherwise I'll have serious writers block for half the story. I've got the next... chapter maybe? planned (sort of) but after that the bunnies have stopped populating. Give them some love! Lol ;3_


	9. Arashi

_**Hi... I am so sorry for the long wait. I had no internet for a wekk :0 and then it was !my fault.**_

Gather round, little children, to hear this wondrous tale

Of magic, fire and freed insaneness

Of your lizards of fire and air

Let us read on now

And discover

The lies

Of you

Mwa

Ha

_**Libertied Insanity:**_ _**no. Just no.**_

_**LionsandTrolls: **__**meh. The second part? I have no idea. I'll go mad read it now. I pay no attention to what I write. Oh. I think it was someone explaining why they were about to jump off the cliff to Myosotis, and then China and Tanith saying the same thing and I, being sleep deprived, fangirling. Oh, you don't need to study. You'll do fine. I think you might be a dream as I'm not sure where reality is anymore. This may sound weird but why don't you just stay logged in? Meh. Poisoned? I'm not sure. I mixed up the batches and don't know which is which. Y'know what? Instead of cookies, you're getting a soul. You can go without a heart. Ooh- a burglar could get in! **_**Anyway, Insanity. **_**No. You did not. But he's like that now. Nooo- plot! I need a plot!**_

_**Squishy:**_ _**It is I, Insanity! Oh my gods, that is so fun to say! But don't worry- it's your catchphrase. ;) so do I :3 they're awesome. … guess. ^,^ But here's a clue- the dragons are based off Christopher Paolini's **_**Inheritance Cycle** _**dragons. Ahh. Sad. Meh! Her nicknames are so very accurate. Physic. Anton... Shall be miiinneee. Actually, he already was. At the moment I'm on to other people whom I shall not tell you the names of so you cannot steal them. Humpf. ;)**_

_**Tanithsauraus Rex:**_ _**:3 Thank the one who made it up! (Lightening Sparks) They are going to! Yes! But I need adventures now... Ideas? Gods, I'm leeching. 8)**_

_**mysteryhuntress:**_ _**lol, no worries ;) Yay! A plot! Insanity gives you her gratitude. **_

_**MehScrewIt:**_ _**yes... Infect her with the Puff song... ;) Jackie is the worst kid ever. Leaving Puff like that? Unacceptable. I'll eat him. Thanks :3 C(::)(::)kies!**_

_**DeadGirl19:**_ _**yes. Yes I did. ;3 Now it's like dalek! Meheheeee! But thankez the 19zes forzes her niceznez. Here. Have a lemsip. :) Their wittle baby hatchling wings! I have a problem. The poll has equal votes for two things. Annoyed -_- It was supposed to make things easier! I shall! (:? I GET A SMILEY FACE! YAAAAYYY! **_

_**Bespoke Tailors:**_ _**thank you :3 DeadGirl19 is doing- her exams and revising and is *sniff* not on as much at the moment. But she usually updates them once a week at least so... And meh, I don't mind. She's amazing so...! Thank you again. You're very nice ;)**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own this. You likey.?! Lol. No.**

* * *

"... Well, I am very grateful for this opportunity, you must know that, but I do not make a single decision without my partner here, and as you can see, she's asleep." Valkyrie heard the velvet voice as if through a well of water. Groaning, she rolled over and tried to bury herself in the soft material she was lying on. "Excuse me for one moment." The voice continued.

"Valkyrie. Valkyrie, wake up. Wake up Valkyrie. Wake up or I'll give you another stick." At this the black haired teenager's eyes opened a bit.

"Stick?" She asked. She felt a gust of warm air ruffle her hair before the voice answered.

"Yes, Valkyrie." It replied with a roughness covering the smooth velvet." A stick."

Smiling, Val opened her eyes. A giant golden eye was peering at her. Squeaking, she sprang up and crouched in a defensive posture.

_Weirdo. _Valkyrie growled at Darquesse.

_I am __**not **__a weirdo! _She told her. _And what is wrong with your voice?_

Because however strange Darquesse was, she had never sounded masculine before.

_Well,_ the voice answered her, _it may be because I am not this 'Darquesse'. I am Jim. The one staring at you is Fletcher Renn. I-_ Valkyrie cut the dragon off mid speech.

_Wait- what?! __**Fletcher Renn? **__What? This can't be happening. Skulduggery!_

"Skulduggery!" Valkyrie turned to stare at her partner. "_What?"_ She asked. He carefully readjusted his hat before turning towards her.

"It seems, Valkyrie, that Fletcher has chosen a dragon's name." Val stared at him in shock. Firstly, how did he even know what her question was? Secondly... Fletcher should not even. Just no. She couldn't even form proper sentences because it was just no!

_And that makes absolutely no sense. _Darquesse commented.

_Oh, _Val told her. _You finally decide to show up and you're just mean? You're an awful True Name._

_Yeah! _The dragon's voice piped in. _You're __**awful. **__I dont like you._

Sighing, Valkyrie blocked out the dragon's presence from her mind to talk to Darquesse about how like Erskine he was. That was when Renn spoke to her (she guessed.)

_How did you do that?! _He asked excitedly. _No one who isn't taught can do that! _Groaning, Valkyrie turned and glared at the massive yellow dragon. Its colour hurt her eyes.

_Do __**what?**_ Valkyrie asked_. _It bumbled around her mind clumsily whilst speaking.

_Block him out of course!_ It responded.

Valkyrie frowned and looked at Skulduggery.

"Why are they so surprised that I managed to get Bib out my head?" She asked. Tilting his head at her in exasperation, Skulduggery smiled weakly.

"His name is Jim, and it's because apparently he is very hard to block from your mind. Renn is easier, but Jim is very strong and not many have blocked him out before. And for the question popping up in your mind right about now, I can hear what you're saying because of Arashi." Valkyrie frowned at this before another voice popped up in her mind.

_"Hello, Valkyrie Cain,"_ it said elegantly. _"I am Arashi, Skulduggery's dragon." _Renn's golden eye moved back and the massive yellow dragon raised his head as a delicate female walked under it.

Black markings were set on a white background- like the opposite of a dragon-skeleton suit if there was such a thing- and midnight blue horns curled up from her face. Black eyes surveyed Valkyrie as the dragon strutted nearer, her stride betraying unmistakable confidence. "Skulduggery," Valkyrie said. "That dragon has your walk."

* * *

_"So," Tanith asked. "How exactly are we getting down there?" Saracen and Dexter turned and showed her the symbols on their hands. "China here has made us runes to teleport us down to where Val and Skulduggery sent us the messages. She and Bliss are also getting down that way. You?" Dexter asked. Fletcher turned to grin at them. "I'm going to teleport to the furthest distance that I can see until I reach the bottom!" He said perkily. Tanith sighed._

_"Anton, what about you?" She asked the black hair man talking to Myosotis. He turned to stare at her. Tanith shuffled back a bit as he started talking. "Fletcher is going to give Myosotis and I a lift," he said. Frowning, Fletcher opened his mouth._

_"When did I say that I'd do that?" He asked. Anton glared. "But of course I will!" He said fakely. "Why wouldn't I?" Tanith smiled as she turned to Ghastly and wrapped her arms around him. _

_"Then we're all set to go." She said. Just as China's group linked hands and Anton and Myosotis held Fletcher's arms, the blonde himself spoke up._

_"Wait! How are you getting down?" Ghastly glared at Fletcher and stepped off the edge of the cliff._

* * *

Instead of a Second Dragon, give me some of a plot! Because I have an overall plan (dragons, hatching, yay, adventure) but no definites. So it's kinda a do you want a load of adventures and fluff, or do you want a big adventure?

Also- if you haven't voted I really need you to on my poll because the Valduggery thing has equal votes on two things (forgot the name ?) and I need to knooowww!

Also...I have no idea what happens this chapter. Sorry.


End file.
